villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
House Baratheon of Dragonstone
|skills = |goals = |crimes = Fanaticism Murder Pillaging |type of villains = Fanatical Military}} Founded by Lord Stannis Baratheon, the House Baratheon of Dragonstone is a cadet branch of House Baratheon of Storm's End and commands the allegiance of the lords of the narrow sea. Its seat is Dragonstone, the island seized by Stannis during Robert's Rebellion and received it as a reward from his brother, King Robert I Baratheon, though Stannis never wanted it. The house currently denied any overlord house and serves under King Stannis Baratheon the First of His Name. Overview House Baratheon of Dragonstone's current lord and head is Stannis I and its heir is Shireen Baratheon. This house is sovereign and doesn't recognize any overlord, and doesn't make alliances with any other faction unless they are absolutely obedient and submitted to Stannis's will. Current sworn houses to King Stannis are: Bar Emmon, Celtigar, Sunglass, and Velaryon, from vulcanic islands in the Narrow Sea; Massey, Farring, Follard, and Chyttering, from the crownlands; Seaworth, Horpe, Peasebury, Fell, Wylde, Grandison, Morrigen, Caron, Wensington, from the stormlands; Florent and Meadows, from the Reach; Glover, Mormont, Umber, Karstark (treacherous), Flint, Wull, Burley, Harclay, Knott, Liddle, Norrey, from the North. Before his defeat at the Blackwater Stannis had the support of most houses of the stormlands and other houses of the Reach and his army had many men and a massive royal fleet, built by Stannis for Robert in the past; among his leaders were many important powerful storm lords and some Reach lords. After his defeat most of them died or bent the knee to King Joffrey Baratheon. Ser Erren Florent, Queen Selyse Florent's youngest brother, is still held captive at Highgarden. House Baratheon of Dragonstone remained divided in two factions: the king's men and the queen's men. Following the deaths of Robert I Baratheon and Renly, House Baratheon of Dragonstone is actually the only surviving branch of the original "House Baratheon". Renly died without issue, and while Robert had many bastard children they are illegitimate. There has been no mention in the books of other cousins of the main line who might continue it. As Stannis is the younger brother of Robert, not a far removed relative, his "House Baratheon of Dragonstone" technically became the de facto "House Baratheon" after Renly died, but Stannis continues to use his altered heraldry. Of course, the Lannisters continue to maintain the farce that Queen Cersei Lannister's children are Robert's heirs, under Robert's cadet branch, House Baratheon of King's Landing. History House Baratheon of Dragonstone was formed in 284 AC after Robert's Rebellion. Lord Stannis built the large new royal fleet of King's Landing at Storm's End. He was instructed to deal with the last children of King Aerys II Targaryen and had successfully seized the island from the Targaryens and forced them to bend the knee to King Robert Baratheon. However, before Stannis sailed, a loyal knight named Ser Willem Darry had already smuggled away Prince Viserys and Princess Daenerys with a wetnurse to Essos. Robert named Stannis Lord of Dragonstone and the infuriated Stannis took it as a slight for failing to kill/capture the royal children. He wanted to keep the richer lands of Storm's End, the ancestral castle of House Baratheon, but Robert gave it their youngest brother, Renly Baratheon. Robert needed a strong leader to rule the old Targaryen castle and Stannis did a good job at submitting the Valyrian lords of the islands in the Narrow Sea. However this also alienated him from the storm lords, who came to love Lord Renly. Stannis kept serving Robert in his small council as the Master of Ships, and around 287 AC, he took Selyse Florent to wife. During Greyjoy's Rebellion in 289 AC, Stannis led the Baratheon royal fleets to victory in a sea battle off Fair Isle. Since then Stannis and Selyse have conceived their daughter, Shireen, although their marriage remains loveless. While Lord Stannis lived in King's Landing, Dragonstone was ruled by Ser Axell Florent for many years. Stannis came at Dragonstone to visit his family only very few times, while Ser Davos Seaworth visited often his wife and youngest children at Cape Wrath, in the stormlands. At King's Landing, Lord Varys informs the small council that Lady Selyse has taken up with a foreign shadowbinder from Asshai. Before the war Lord Stannis Baratheon is the first to suspect the first to suspect that Queen Cersei Lannister's children are not also those of King Robert I Baratheon and investigates the matter with Lord Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King. During their investigations and meetings with numerous bastards of the King, Stannis agrees to foster Jon's son, young Robert Arryn, on Dragonstone, much to Lady Lysa Arryn's rage. Neither this nor the moment of revealing the information to Robert arrives, however. Lord Arryn is poisoned and an angered Stannis retreats to Dragonstone shortly after the king leaves to offer the position of Hand to Lord Eddard Stark. Stannis leaves King's Landing without giving any explanation to the court, or the people who despised him for being rigid and proud. He takes the royal fleet with him, with only a few admirals and ships to remain at King's Landing, as Robert doesn't know about this. Stannis closes Dragonstone from the rest of Westeros and forces any ship that comes too close to the island to stay. Dragonstone stop delivering fish to King's Landing and armed men are ready to give an hostile welcome to any visitor. The Baratheons of Dragonstone start rallying their strength and they have already a superior naval power than any other house, with the exception of the Iron Fleet of the Iron Islands, that Stannis already destroyed once. The King in the Narrow Sea Dragonstone keeps its silence for months, ignoring any letter from the court of King's Landing, requesting Stannis to return to his duty as Master of Ships. Before Stannis can return to King's Landing with a force to deal with Cersei and her children, King Robert dies and the War of the Five Kings begins. Stannis immediately calls the banners and his joined by the few sworn houses and their fleets: Velaryon, Bar Emmon, Celtigar, and Sunglass. Ser Davos Seaworth is sent to the Free Cities to find the Lysene pirate Salladhor Saan, of the Saan family of pirates. After that, he is sent to a secret mission to rally the lords and knights of the stormlands for Stannis. Stannis, his wife Selyse, and daughter Shireen are mentioned among the nobles that King Joffrey I Baratheon, commands to do him fealty or be named traitors. Lord Tywin Lannister and his daughter Cersei are more worried about Stannis than the Starks, the Tullys, Renly, or anybody else. The silence from Dragonstone is more confusing. While Stannis's intentions are unknown, it is reported that he has been gathering ships, sellswords, and a shadowbinder to his island. After that, the spies of Varys and Tyrion Lannister ominously disappear, implying that Stannis killed them all. Davos returns from the stormlands as a failed envoy: Lord Renly Baratheon declares himself Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, commanding the power of Storm's End and Highgarden with his marriage with Margaery Tyrell, infuriating Stannis who considers it blatant treason, as after Robert's death, Storm's End should pass to Stannis as he's the rightful head of House Baratheon. The family is divided in 3 factions: Baratheon of King's Landing, Baratheon of Dragonstone, and Baratheon of Storm's End. Since Renly uses the original full name of House Baratheon, Stannis takes it as a greater insult, as it means Renly sees himself as the head of the family because he doesn't even bother to call his branch "House Baratheon of Highgarden". Stannis is also infuriated by the storm lords declaring for King Renly when by right their allegiance should belong to him. Having naval power to take the Iron Throne, but lacking the number of men to hold it against Renly and Tywin, Stannis is persuaded by his wife Selyse to take the red priestess Melisandre in his council. House Baratheon of Dragonstone refuses to make any kind of alliance, such as help King Robb Stark to avenge his father's death, make peace with Renly, or marry Princess Shireen with Lord Robert Arryn. The proud Stannis refuses to beg or negotiate with no one, and demands their absolute obedience and unconditioned loyalty, as their allegiance belong to him. Anyone who refuses him or disrespect him will be "destroyed". With the spiritual guide of Melisandre of Asshai, House Baratheon of Dragonstone officially denies its faith, the Faith of the Seven, in favour of the faith of R'hllor, the Lord of Light, the new official religion of Dragonstone. Stannis self-styles himself King of Westeros and Melisandre proclaims him their messiah, Azor Ahai reborn who will unite all the living races to save the world from darkness. This causes Stannis's army to divide into two factions. The old sept of Dragonstone is destroyed and burned, while Ser Hubard Rambton and one of his sons die defending it. Septon Barre and the other two sons of Rambton are thrown into dungeons, along with Lord Guncer Sunglass, who is arrested after protesting against Stannis and his army and fleet is taken by the Baratheons of Dragonstone. The other lords take this message and remain obedient to Stannis, though it's mostly out of fear than love. Sending letters throughout the realm, Stannis proclaims himself the rightful King of Westeros over Queen Cersei's baseborn abominations. In response of this, the small council sends letters claiming that Princess Shireen is the bastard daughter of Selyse and Patchface, weakening Stannis's claim due to his unpopularity among the highborns and lowborns. Originally, Stannis uses the crowned stag of the Baratheons as his sigil, but during the War of the Five Kings, he takes for his personal banner a crowned stag enclosed within a red heart surrounded by a blaze of orange fire on a field of sun yellow. Although the poor lands of Dragonstone allow for little support for his claim, the religion and magic of Melisandre has given focus to Stannis's cause, allowing for the assassination of his brother Renly and the defection of most of Renly's bannermen at Storm's End. After that, they keep besieging the castle until Stannis has the castellan, Ser Cortnay Penrose, assassinated as well. Stannis burns the godswood of Storm's End for the Lord of Light and sends Melisandre back to Dragonstone with his bastard nephew Edric Storm, so that no one will say he won the Iron Throne via sorcery. The red religion has become a point of conflict among the house's sworn swords and lords bannermen, with its supporters and fervent believers labeled queen's men, and those who cleave to the Faith of the Seven called king's men. While King Stannis's army and fleet goes to King's Landing, Queen Selyse burns unbelievers (prisoners) alive at Dragonstone, including Lord Sunglass and the two last sons of Rambton, as offer to R'hllor for good favor for Stannis's victory. House Baratheon of Dragonstone is defeated by House Baratheon of King's Landing in the Battle of the Blackwater. When the Lannister-Tyrell cavalry arrives in support of the Iron Throne, many men of the stormlands panic or surrender when they see the "ghost of Renly Baratheon", who's actually Ser Garlan Tyrell. Stannis insists they keep fighting until Ser Justin Massey and Ser Richard Horpe convince Stannis to retreat to Dragonstone. Most of Stannis's royal fleet is destroyed as well as Joffrey's entire royal fleet, so most of the men are left behind and priority is given to Florent men or important lords and knights. They manage to bring Stannis back to Blackwater Bay where they escape with Lord Salladhor Saan's fleet. After the Blackwater, Stannis's total strength is between 1,300 and 1,500 fifteen hundred men on Dragonstone (more than half of them Florents) and 300 men at Storm's End. The Florents are stripped of their lands and titles and their castle, Brightwater Keep. All of them are given to Ser Garlan Tyrell and his wife Leonette Fossoway, forming House Tyrell of Brightwater Keep; however the Florents keep holding their lands and seat from the Iron Throne. At Dragonstone, Stannis goes in a self-imposed silence and withdraws in the Stone Drum, leaving Dragonstone under the rule of Queen Selyse and Lord Alester Florent, the Hand of the King. Ser Davos is arrested for plotting Melisandre's murder. Hoping to regain Brightwater Keep, Lord Florent tries to make peace with the Lannisters by marrying Princess Shireen with Prince Tommen Baratheon and asking Lord Tywin to allow Stannis to keep Dragonstone and Storm's End; this results with Stannis arresting Lord Alester and sentence him to death. Meanwhile, the Night's Watch's Lord Steward Bowen Marsh sends letters to the kings and lords of Westeros, imploring them for support against Mance Rayder's wildlings and their invasion of the Wall. After a long time of silence during the aftermath of the war, Stannis returns to rule Dragonstone and prepares his next move. The support of Selyse's family, House Florent, has been important for Stannis, but he resents their meddling. He pardons and frees Ser Davos from the dungeons and names him Lord of the Rainwood, Admiral of the Narrow Sea, and Hand of the King, choosing him over Ser Axell Florent. After the deaths of King Balon Greyjoy, King Robb Stark, and King Joffrey Baratheon, Stannis allows his nephew, Edric Storm, to be sacrificed to R'hllor to "wake" the stone dragons of the castle. Before this can happen however, Davos has the boy smuggled away with some loyal King's men to the Free Cities, aboard a ship of Salladhor Saan. Before Stannis can execute Davos, he reads one of the letters of the Night's Watch. Melisandre thinks Stannis is the Lord's Chosen and that he must save humanity from the darkness and the Long Night that Never Ends, but Stannis only realizes that his priority is save the kingdom, not his rights. He allows Melisandre to burn Lord Alester Florent alive as an offer to the Lord of Light for good winds. The King at the Wall Stannis leaves Dragonstone under Ser Rolland Storm's command and travels to the Wall with his family and most of his men. They arrive at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, where Stannis leaves Selyse and Shireen with other men and guards of his ships. Stannis and the rest of his army march with a force of the Night's Watch led by Cotter Pyke, commander of Eastwatch, and they ride against Mance Rayder's host beyond the Wall. Stannis wins the Battle of Castle Black and burns Mance's camp; some wildling women are raped by Stannis's men and he has them castrated. By this time Stannis has apparently joined his fiery heart sigil with the traditional banner of House Baratheon, a black stag on "a sheet of beaten gold". King Stannis restores order at the Wall and has the Night's Watch choosing their 998th Lord Commander quickly. Jon Snow is elected, and although Stannis tried to legitimize him and name him Lord of Winterfell, Jon refuses. At this point Stannis seems to show some convintion that he actually is Azor Ahai, and that the Others are the enemy he's trully meant to fight. Stannis and Melisandre believe that Jon is going to play an important part in the imminent War for the Dawn and try to get him on their games, but Jon always resist and refuses. Stannis and Melisandre meet with Maester Aemon and Samwell Tarly to discuss the threat of the Others and the Fight at the Fist of the First Men. When Stannis learns from Samwell that dragonglass is what kills a white walker, he sends a message for the garrison of Dragonstone, to have the dragonglass mined. Stannis makes peace with the wildlings and the Night's Watch. He burns Mance Rayder alive and gives one choice to the Free Folk: bend the knee or return to wilderness north of the Wall with the the army of the dead. The wildlings have no other choice but bend the knee and take R'hllor as the one true god, though in their heart they still follow the old gods. Stannis lets his wildling captives through the gates and allows them to live in the lands of the Gift. He has Lord Commander Snow taking care of the rest of the wildlings who are still beyond the Wall, and still plan to attack the Night's Watch again. There's a strong tension and distrust at Castle Black, caused by the presence of the Baratheons of Dragonstone, especially the Queen's men. The Night's Watch has trouble to keep its neutrality with Stannis at the Wall and there are fights beween them, the wildlings, and the fanatic Queen's men. The Baratheons of Dragonstone often taunts and provoke everyone, especially Jon Snow. Stannis means to garrison every castle at the Wall to protect the north; he demands all the lands of the Gift and all the abandoned castle by the Night's Watch, but Jon Snow refuses and resists Stannis's threats to kill him. Stannis receives the Nightfort from the Watch, as a reward for saving the garrison of Castle Black. House Baratheon of Dragonstone, the Night's Watch, and the Free Folk are not able to defend the Wall alone against the Others alone. Winter is near and the realm is divided, at war, tired, and unaware. The food supplies are low and barely enough to survive winter, the Night's Watch is unable to feed Stannis' men and the wildlings forever. Stannis knows he should have taken the Iron Throne back at the Battle of the Blackwater and he needs to unite the realm before the Others march to the Wall. The Queen Regent Cersei Lannister is angered and scared of Stannis's presence at the Wall and wants Jon dead; so the Boltons are already discussing the matter, but Lord Roose Bolton doesn't want to kill the Lord Commander. Stannis plans to prevent any attack from the south by liberating the north from House Bolton and unite it under his kingdom to support the Night's Watch and fight against the Others in the Long Night. Stannis does not mean to march south after that, as he means to return at the Wall after he will put a new Lord of Winterfell, who must marry the wildling princess Val. Stannis sends letters to the northern houses, demanding them to bend the knee, but he receives silence and a refusal letter from Lyanna Mormont, the Lady of Bear Island. Only the Karstarks, led by Arnolf Karstark, answer his call. Arnolf plots to gain control of Karhold by provoking the Lannisters to kill the rightful heir, Lord Harrion Karstark. The treacherous Arnolf immediately nforms Lord Bolton about Stannis's intentions of liberate the North from House Bolton, thus destroying any chances for Stannis to surprise them. Ramsay Bolton marches with the northeners to Moat Cailin, to liberate the fortress from the Ironborn, so that his father Roose, the Freys and their army can keep marching north. The Bolton garrison wait for Stannis at the Dreadfort where the Karstarks will lure the Baratheons in the Boltons' trap. Arnolf's plan is thwarted however, because Jon advises him against marching immediately on the Dreadfort. Instead, he helps Stannis with different ways to get the support of the northern houses in way where Stannis won't look like a beggar or ask others for support, which all goes against his proudness and view of the law. Salladhor Saan abandoned King Stannis's cause after losing ships while sailing with his pirates and Davos at the Three Sisters, islands of the Vale. Frustrated by Stannis's inability to pay him, Saan left him with his pirates to resume their piracy in the seas of the world. Stannis marches with his army from Castle Black to the Northern Mountain Clans, where he meet the many houses of the clans of the Northern Mountains. The leaders loved Ned Stark, and they are honored to receive a king. Stannis has 3,000 men added to his army. From Sisterton, Davos sails to White Harbor to bring Lord Wyman Manderly into Stannis's cause, as the Manderlys are the most powerful and richest northern house in the realm, and the only northeners to rule a city with a fleet. But New Castle, the seat of the Manderlys at White Habor, is occupied by the Frey brothers, Rhaegar, Ser Jared, and Symond, who delivered Ser Wendel Manderly's bones and try to get Wyman to stay loyal to the Iron Throne as the Lannisters still have Ser Wylis Manderly as their captive. The Manderlys arrest Davos and imprison him in the Wolf's Den. The Dowager Queen Cersei sends a letter to White Harbor with an execution order for Lord Seaworth, demanding for his head to be delivered at King's Landing. To reinforce enmity against Stannis's religion, Cersei restore the Faith Militant, sure it will put the people against House Baratheon of Dragonstone and its supporters. King Stannis and his forces attack Deepwood Motte, which is held by Princess Asha Greyjoy and her ironborn force. Asha and her men are surprised by the sudden attack in the woods as they were trying to leave the castle. Surprisingly, Bear Island sends support for King Stannis and Mormont men led by Alysane Mormont join the fight. Stannis and the Mormonts kill most of the ironmen and burn their longships until they yield. Asha bends the knee to Stannis and many ironmen are taken as hostages in Deepwood Motte. Stannis frees Lady Sybelle Glover and gives the castle back to House Glover. This wins Stannis much popular support in the North, with House Glover and its vassal houses as well as House Mormont declaring for him afterwards. Davos's head is delivered to the small council at King's Landing. In reality a criminal sentenced to die was killed as "Davos", while the 3 Freys at White Harbor disappear during their ride in the northern lands, and it's implied Lord Manderly killed them. After learning what really happened at Winterfell when Theon failed to hold it, Davos is sent by Wyman and Robett Glover to retrieve Rickon Stark on the island of Skagos, promising that they will join with Stannis and destroy the Boltons. After Davos departs to Skagos, the vengeful Wyman rides to Winterfell with his army to join with the Boltons. After learning that the Boltons have rallied their forces and northern vassals at Winterfell, and that Ramsay Bolton, now Lord of Winterfell, has married 'Arya Stark', Stannis and his troops start their march on Winterfell. In the south, Queen Cersei had already taken action against Stannis's forces and commanded the Iron Throne forces to take the Baratheon castles: Lord Paxter Redwyne commands most of the Redwyne fleet at the siege of Dragonstone, which is held by Ser Rolland Storm on behalf of Stannis. Ser Loras Tyrell, who takes command when the siege takes too long, is said to have been gravely wounded during his bloody conquest of Dragonstone. Lords Mace Tyrell and Mathis Rowan lead half of House Tyrell's strength to Storm's End, which is held by Ser Gilbert Farring for Stannis. The rest of the Redwyne fleet blockade Shipbreaker Bay to prevent the castle from being resupplied. During the march on Winterfell, Stannis is joined by House Umber, under Hother Umber, who accepted to join with him under the condition of pardoning his brother Hother Umber, who fights for the Boltons. The fact that he "killed" Mance Rayder caused Stannis to gain more popularity in the North as well. Soldiers and survivors of the houses Cerwyn, Hornwood, and Tallhart from the previous Battle of Winterfell between the Boltons and the northeners, when the Greyjoys were holding the castle, join with Stannis as well. Stannis informs Jon Snow with a letter about his progress, while Melisandre sends Mance Rayder, who's still alive, to Winterfell, in order to rescue the false Arya. Stannis's march is incredibly slowed down by a snow blizzard that causes many deaths, illness, and troubles among Stannis's southern army from the stormlands, the crownlands, and the Reach, all of them being not used to the fierce weather. The northeners proceed faster and Mors Umber leads Stannis's northern vanguard. Disliking Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, Queen Selyse arrives at Castle Black with Shireen, Ser Axell, Patchface, and most her knights and guards, meaning to occupy the Nightfort. With them also Tycho Nestoris, an emissary of the Iron Bank of Braavos who seeks to strike a bargain with King Stannis since Cersei has denied to honor the Crown debt with the Iron Bank and the Faith. Selyse takes control of the Wall until Stannis returns. She plans to marry the queen's men with the wildling leaders' daughters and convert the Free Folk to the Lord of Light. Shireen is particularly intrigued by Wun Wun the giant. After a long ride, Alys Karstark arrives at Castle Black while being chased by Cregan Karstark. She warns Jon about Arnolf's plot and treachery. Jon meets Cregan and his men and arrests them while Alys is married to Sigorn, the Magnar of Thenn. Stannis's host marched for 30 in the wolfswood, until they reached an abandoned crofter's village. They make camp there, trying to catch fish in the lake. Stannis chooses the place for its strategical position and since the death of his squire, Bryen Farring, he retreats alone in the abandoned tower, preparing a plan to destroy the Boltons. The army starves and suffers the cold in the darkness of the wolfswood, unable to see much around them. Since no one has idea when Stannis will attack, due to the infuriating blizzard, Lord Bolton sends his scouts to find Stannis and his army, but none of them returns, as they are likely killed by Stannis's men. After various murders in Winterfell, the northeners and the Freys are unable to live in the same place, so Roose sends the Frey army out to kill Stannis, spare the food supplies, and avoid any more fightings with the northmen. Mance Rayder helps Prince Theon Greyjoy and Jeyne Poole to escape Winterfell, but he remains behind and he's possibly captured by Ramsay. Stannis's troops burn 4 starving cannibals of House Peasebury as a sacrifice to the Red God for better weather. After the burning, the horns sound and the Umber soldiers arrive to bring Theon and the false Arya with also Tycho Nestoris with some ironmen ransomed from Lady Glover. 4,0000 wildlings led by Tormund Giantsbane are allowed through the gate, including giants and mammoths who go through Eastwatch-by-the-Sea. Selyse thinks her husband will be happy and tries to convert them to her religion, but Jon refuses that. Stannis' men and the wildlings help the Night's Watch to garrison the ruined castles at the Wall. At King's Landing, the High Septon considers House Baratheon of Dragonstone an enemy and Stannis a traitor who abandoned the gods for a demon. Lord Tyrell abandoned the second siege of Storm's End after he heard about the arrest of Queen Margaery at the hands of the Faith and the former Queen Dowager. Lord Rowan keeps besieging the castle with his host, while Aegon Targaryen and the Golden Company invade the stormlands and also threaten Storm's End. King Stannis keeps Theon Greyjoy as his prisoner and strikes a deal with the Iron Bank of Braavos and arrests Arnolf Karstark, Arthor Karstark, the Karstark cousins and men for treason. He sentences them all to death, along with Theon. Thanks to the Iron Bank's loan, Stannis has now a lot of gold and sends Ser Justin Massey and Alysane Mormont to Castle Black to escort "Arya Stark" to Jon, as a thanking for warning him about the Karstark's treachery. However, Jon is stabbed by a group of Night's Watch mutineers after he wanted to ride to Winterfell with the wildlings to kill Ramsay. After escorting Jeyne Poole, Ser Justin is to go to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea with Tycho and go to Braavos with him. He has to bring at least 20,000 men before sailing back to Westeros. Ser Hosteen Frey is leading the Bolton vanguard to crofter's village where he means to kill Stannis there. Stannis seems to have a plan and says that if he is slain in the coming battle, Ser Justin is still to do as instructed, with the intention of using the army to place his daughter, Shireen Baratheon, on the Iron Throne. Factions King's men Melisandre's strange faith, aggressive council, and mysterious powers make her unpopular among some of Stannis Baratheon's men. The king's men are members of Stannis Baratheon's court that hold to their worship of the Seven even after the red priestess, Melisandre, brought the faith of R'hllor to Dragonstone and converted Queen Selyse. Although they are loyal to King Stannis, they don't approve of the new religion and disapprove of many things such as burning people alive and sacred places and icons of other religions. According to Davos the king's men outnumber the queen's men in Stannis's host, and Stannis says half of his army is made of unbelievers. In the TV series most of Stannis' followers are actually converted to R'hllor. Known king's men are Lord (formerly Ser) Davos Seaworth, Ser Andrew Estermont, Ser Gerald Gower, Ser Rolland Storm, Lewys the Fishwife, Ser Triston of Tally Hill, and Omer Blackberry. Queen's men The queen's men are members of Stannis Baratheon's court that have converted to the faith of R'hllor. Historically, Queen Selyse Florent was among the first in Dragonstone to convert, and it was initially by her insistence that Stannis took notice of the red priestess, Melisandre. Calling them the "queen's" men alludes to the fact that Selyse is a vocal supporter of Melisandre and of her god, arguably more so than Stannis himself, and helps in telling them apart from the so-called king's men who are also supporters of Stannis's cause yet have kept the Faith of the Seven. However, an alternate interpretation is that the queen they are loyal to is not Selyse but rather Melisandre, who is in many senses closer to Stannis than Selyse. They often have a fiery heart, the emblem of the Lord of Light, embroidered on their breasts signifying their allegiance. In the TV series, most of Stannis' men after the Battle of the Blackwater become follower of R'hllor, unlike the book version. Known queen's men are Lord Alester Florent, Ser Axell Florent, Lord Harwood Fell, Lord Sweet, Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Godry Farring, Ser Clayton Suggs, Ser Corliss Penny, Ser Justin Massey, Ser Brus Buckler, Ser Malegorn of Redpool, Ser Patrek of King's Mountain, Ser Narbert Grandison, Ser Benethon Scales, Ser Dorden the Dour, Ser Lambert Whitewater, Ser Perkin Follard, Merrel, Morgan, and Alf of Runnymudd. Baratheons of Dragonstone *King Stannis I, self-proclaimed King of Westeros. Currently marching to Winterfell. **Queen Selyse of House Florent, his wife. Currently at Castle Black, on her way to occupy the Nightfort. ***Princess Shireen Baratheon, his only child. Currently at Castle Black. Household The King's main household *Lady Melisandre of Asshai, called the Red Woman, a priestess of R'hllor, his main counselor. Currently at Castle Black. *Lord Davos Seaworth, called the 'Onion Knight', now the 'Onion Lord', and 'Davos Shorthand', Lord of the Rainwood, Admiral of the Narrow Sea, and Hand of the King. Believed dead, actually en route to Skagos on a mission for Lord Wyman Manderly. **His wife, Marya, at Cape Wrath. **{Dale}, captain of the Wraith; {Allard}, captain of the Lady Marya; {Matthos}, second of Black Betha; {Maric}, oarmaster of Fury; Davos's sons. Perished at the Battle of the Blackwater. **Devan, his oldest living son, squire to King Stannis, currently at Castle Black. **Stannis and Steffon, his youngest sons. Currently at Cape Wrath. *{Bryen Farring}, squire to King Stannis. Succumbed to cold and hunger in the march to Winterfell. *Patchface, also called 'Patches', a lackwit fool and former slave from Volantis. Princess Shireen's companion. Currently at Castle Black. The King's captives and guests *Mance Rayder, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, King Stannis's captive. Supposedly imprisoned at Winterfell. **{Dalla}, his late wife. Died in childbirth **Val, the 'wildling princess', Dalla's sister, also a prisoner at Castle Black. **The 'wildling prince', also known as 'Aemon Steelsong' his yet unnamed son. Smuggled to safety under orders of Jon Snow. Currently at Oldtown. ***Gilly, the boy's wet nurse, a wildling woman. Currently at Oldtown. ***her son, known as 'the abomination' and 'Monster', fathered by Craster. Currently at Castle Black under Val's care. **Sigorn, the Magnar of Thenn, also a captive. Currently at the Wall or the lands of the Gift. *Prince Theon Greyjoy, called 'Theon Turncloak', a captive of King Stannis. *Princess Asha Greyjoy, also a captive of King Stannis. **'Qarl the Maid' and Tristifer Botley. Captive alongside Asha. *Tycho Nestoris, an emissary of the Iron Bank of Braavos, en route back to the Wall. *'Arya Stark', actually Jeyne Poole, rescued from Winterfell. *Arnolf Karstark, castellan of Karhold, and his second son, Arthor. King Stannis's captives. Imprisoned for treason and sentenced to death. *Maester Tybald, maester of the Dreadfort. King Stannis's captive. Currently imprisoned in his camp at the crofter's village. The King's knights and sworn swords marching to Winterfell *Lord Robin Peasebury, Lord of Poddingfield, formerly sworn to King Renly. Queen's man accompanying Stannis on the march to Winterfell. *Ser Richard Horpe, Ser Godry Farring, called 'Giantslayer', Ser Clayton Suggs and Ser Corliss Penny, queen's men accompanying Stannis on the march to Winterfell. *Ser Justin Massey, queen's man, escorting Tycho Nestoris and 'Arya Stark' to Castle Black. He is to sail to Braavos to buy an army of sellswords for the King. *Lord {Harwood Fell}, Lord of Felwood and a queen's man. Formerly sworn to King Renly. Perished during the march to Winterfell. *Ser Ormund Wylde and Ser Harys Cobb, knights sworn to King Stannis. Accompanying him on the march to Winterfell. *Lord Sweet, a queen's man. Possibly accompanying Stannis on the march to Winterfell. The King's knights and sworn swords at Castle Black *Ser Axell Florent, castellan of Dragonstone, uncle to Queen Selyse, self-appointed 'Hand of the Queen'. *Ser Narbert Grandison, Ser Benethon Scales, Ser Dorden the Dour, Ser Malegorn of Redpool, Ser Lambert Whitewater, Ser Perkin Follard, Ser Brus Buckler, queen's men and sworn swords of Queen Selyse. *Ser {Patrek of King's Mountain}, a queen's man and sworn sword of Queen Selyse. Killed by Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun. *Ser William Foxglove and Ser Humfrey Clifton, knights sworn to King Stannis. *Morgan and Merrel, two drunken queen's men. Melisandre's guards. The King's knights and sworn swords at Dragonstone *Ser Rolland Storm, called 'the Bastard of Nightsong', Lord of Nightsong and Lord of the Marches, castellan of Dragonstone. Formerly sworn to King Renly. Fate unknown following the siege of Dragonstone. *Maester {Cressen}, healer and tutor, an old man. Poisoned himself in an attempt to murder Melisandre. **Maester Pylos, his young successor. Fate unknown. *Lord {Alester Florent}, Lord of Brightwater Keep and Hand of the King, uncle to Queen Selyse and Samwell Tarly's grandfather. Formerly sworn to King Renly. Imprisoned for treason and burned alive by Melisandre. *Lord Duram Bar Emmon, Lord of Sharp Point, a boy of fourteen. *{Jate Blackberry}, captain of the gate on Dragonstone. Killed at the Battle of the Blackwater. *Lord {Guncer Sunglass}, Lord of Sweetport Sound. Imprisoned for treason and burned alive by Queen Selyse. **Ser {Hubard Rambton}, a knight sworn to Lord Sunglass. Killed defending the sept at Dragonstone from being burned. ***{His three sons}. One killed alongside Ser Hubard, the remaining two burned alive by Queen Selyse. *Septon Barre, keeper of the sept at Dragonstone. Imprisoned. *"Porridge" and "Lamprey", two gaolers. Fate unknown *Dalla and Matrice, two servants. The King's household at Storm's End *Ser Gilbert Farring, castellan of Storm's End. *Lord Elwood Meadows, Ser Gilbert's second. Formerly sworn to King Renly. *Maester Jurne, Ser Gilbert's counselor and healer. *Ser Lomas Estermont, the king's maternal uncle, garrisoned at Storm's End. The King's bannermen at their seats *Ser Colin Florent, castellan of Brightwater Keep. *Lord Monterys Velaryon, Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark, a boy of seven years. *Lord Lucos Chyttering, called Little Lucos, a youth of seventeen. *Lord Lester Morrigen, Lord of Crow's Nest. The King's bannermen out of their seats *Lord Alekyne Florent, Lord of Brightwater Keep. Currently in Oldtown. The King's men across the narrow sea *Edric Storm, the King's nephew, bastard son of the late King Robert by Delena Florent. Smuggled for safety to the Free Cities. Currently in Lys. *Ser Andrew Estermont, his cousin. Smuggled Edric Storm to the Free Cities. **Ser Gerald Gower, Ser Triston of Tally Hill, Omer Blackberry, Lewys the Fishwife, king's men sworn to King Stannis. Edric's guards and protectors. The King's imprisoned knights *Ser Parmen Crane, called 'Parmen the Purple' and former Renly's Rainbow Guard, and Ser Erren Florent, the queen's younger brother and former supporter of King Renly, both imprisoned at Highgarden. Sellsails *Salladhor Saan, named Lord of Blackwater Bay and self-fashioned Prince of the Narrow Sea, a sellsail and master of a fleet of galleys. Abandoned Stannis's cause. **Meizo Mahr, a eunuch in Salladhor's service. **Khorane Sathmantes, a Lyseni sellsail and captain of the Shayala's Dance *Morosh the Myrman, a Myrish admiral. Fate unknown. The King's supporters *Mors Umber, called 'Mors Crowfood', castellan of Last Hearth. Currently outside Winterfell with Stannis's vanguard. *Hugo Wull, called ' Big Bucket' and 'the Wull', clan chief of House Wull, accompanying Stannis on the march to Winterfell. *Lady Sybelle Glover (née Locke), acting Lady of Deepwood Motte, and wife of Robett Glover. Currently at Deepwood Motte. *Lady Lyanna Mormont, Lady of Bear Island. Currently at Bear Island. **Alysane Mormont, called 'the Young She-Bear, her eldest living sister. Escorting Tycho Nestoris and "Arya Stark" to Castle Black. *Lord Torghen Flint, called 'the Flint' or 'Old Flint', clan chief of the first Flints. **Donnel and Artos, his sons, accompanying Stannis on the march to Winterfell. *Morgan Liddle, called 'Middle Liddle', second son of Lord Torren Liddle, accompanying Stannis on the march to Winterfell. *Lord Brandon Norrey, called 'the Norrey', clan chief of House Norrey. **Brandon Norrey, called 'Brandon the Younger', his son, accompanying Stannis on the march to Winterfell. The King's knights and sworn swords during the first phase of the war *Ser {Imry Florent}, the queen's younger brother, former supporter of King Renly and knight sworn to King Stannis. Perished at the Battle of the Blackwater. *Lord {Bryce Caron}, called 'Bryce the Orange', Lord of Nightsong, Lord of the Marches, and former Rainbow Guard of King Renly. Perished at the Battle of the Blackwater. *Lord {Monford Velaryon}, Lord of the Tides, Master of Driftmark. Perished at the Battle of the Blackwater. **Aurane Waters, called 'the Bastard of Driftmark', his half-brother, pirate king formerly sworn to King Stannis and later to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. Defected the Iron Throne and currently set up on Torturer's Deep. *Lord Ardrian Celtigar, called 'the Red Crab', Lord of Claw Isle. Formerly sworn to King Stannis and currently sworn to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser {Guyard Morrigen}, called 'Guyard the Green', former Renly's Rainbow Guard and knight sworn to King Stannis. Perished at the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser Ronnet Connington, called 'Red Ronnet', Knight of Griffin's Roost, formerly sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. Currently in King's Landing. *Lord Estermont, late Lord of Greenstone and Stannis's grandfather. Formerly sworn to King Renly, then King Stannis, and latest to the Iron Throne. Died in 300 AC (shortly after the Red Wedding). **Lord Eldon Estermont, Stannis's uncle/great-uncle, current Lord of Greenstone, formerly sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. ***Ser Aemon, his son, formerly sworn to Renly and Stannis. Currently in King's Landing and sworn to the Iron Throne after the Battle of the Blackwater. ****Ser Alyn, Aemon's son, formerly sworn to Renly and Stannis. Currently in King's Landing and sworn to the Iron Throne after the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser Jon Fossoway, Knight of New Barrel, formerly sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser Tanton Fossoway, knight sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser {Bryan Fossoway}, Ser {Edwyd Fossoway}, Ser Herbert Bolling, and Ser Timon the Scrapesword, knights sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Perished in the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser Bonifer Hasty, called 'Bonifer the Good', knight sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne after the Battle of the Blackwater. Currently at Harrenhal as its castellan. *Ser Mark Mullendore, formerly sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Sworn to the Iron Throne after the Battle of the Blackwater, and currently imprisoned in Qyburn's dungeon in King's Landing under the false accuse of being Queen Margaery's lover. *Ser Shadrich of the Shady Glen, called ' the Mad Mouse', hedge knight formerly sworn to King Stannis. Sworn to House Baelish of Harrenhal after the Battle of the Blackwater. Currently at the Gates of the Moon. *Lord Alesander Staedmon, called 'the Pennylover' and Lord of Broad Arch, and Lord Ralph Buckler, Lord of Bronzegate, formerly sworn to King Renly and later King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne after the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser Donnel Swann, knight formerly sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. *Ser Dermot of the Rainwood, knight formerly sworn to King Stannis and currently sworn to the Iron Throne, after the Battle of the Blackwater. Currently in the riverlands with Ser Jaime Lannister. *Lord Steffon Varner, head of House Varner, formerly sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne. *Lord Willum and his sons, Josua and Elyas, formerly sworn to King Renly and later to King Stannis. Currently sworn to the Iron Throne. *{Lord Chyttering}, head of House Chyttering. Perished at the Battle of the Blackwater. *Lord Sebastian Errol, Lord of Haystack Hall, formerly sworn to King Renly. Current allegiance unknown. *Lord Sunglass, Guncer's brother and heir and current Lord of Sweetport Sound. Currently in Volantis to avoid King Stannis's wrath. *Hal the Hog and Hookface Will, guards sworn to King Stannis. Deceased, possibly at the Battle of the Blackwater. *Kem, a sellsword of the Second Sons, formerly fought for King Stannis until the Battle of the Blackwater. Currently at Meereen with the Second Sons. **{Kennet}, his brother, perished at the Battle of the Blackwater. Gallery House-Baratheon-of-Dragonstone-Main-Shield.PNG Stannis_Lightbringer.jpg|King Stannis I. Selyse2.jpg|Queen Selyse of House Florent. Melisandre_by_mrgotland.png|Lady Melisandre of Asshai. Dragonstone.jpg|Dragonstone's castle, the Dragonmont, and one of the island's villages. A_clash_of_kings_by_grr_martin_by_marcsimonetti-d84tkck.jpg|Dragonstone's nightfire outside the castle. Dragonstone_by_jordigart-d56u1gg.jpg|Dragonstone (book version). Dragonstone_(day).jpg|Dragonstone castle (HBO version). Baratheon-Men-at-arms.jpg|Baratheon men. HBO_Stannis_broods_on_Dragonstone.png|Stannis broods on Dragonstone. Stannis_at_dragonstone.jpg|Stannis's army prepares to sail to the Wall aboard Saan's fleet. Battle_of_the_Wall.jpg|Stannis's arrival beyond the Wall (book version). AurelienHubert_watcher_of_the_nightfire.jpg|Queen's men during the cold March on Winterfell. game-of-thrones-shireen-baratheon.jpg|The burning of Princess Shireen (HBO show). Ser Axell Florent.JPG|Ser Axell Florent. Clayton Suggs.jpg|Ser Clayton Suggs. Storm_s_end_by_feliche.jpg|Storm's End. The_Nightfort.png|The Nightfort. Trivia * Many show fans who supported Stannis throughout the seasons immediately turned against him and considered the House Baratheon of Dragonstone unholy after Stannis murdered Shireen. * Many fans were more upset at the writers, considering that Stannis is still alive in the books and has been made far more villainous in the TV series. * In TV series, following the deaths of Stannis, Selyse and Shireen Baratheon, House Baratheon of Dragonstone has become officially extinct, though it was with Tommen's death that House Baratheon became legally extinct. Navigation pl:Ród Baratheon ze Smoczej Skały Category:Fanatics Category:Military Category:Families Category:Cults Category:Organizations Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Dark Priests Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Anti-Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Tyrants Category:Heretics Category:Murderer Category:Defilers Category:Xenophobes Category:Extremists Category:Honorable Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Knights Category:Supremacists Category:Blackmailers Category:Strategic Category:Warlords Category:Grey Zone Category:Jingoists Category:Aristocrats Category:Pirates Category:Gaolers Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Disciplinarians Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Smugglers Category:Imperialists